


Jevil Does Stuff and Seam Gets Upset

by PesterJester



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: For the first time, Jevil buys exactly 9999 gallons of apple sauce, Jevil is trying to sell Rouxls on Ebay, Jevil kidnaps Rouxls Kaard, Jevil makes ASMR, Jevil robs Burger King, Jevil sells Rouxls Kaard, Jevil steals a car, Jevil took the kids, Jevil watches anime, Kris isn't cool, Kris makes Jevil cry, Rouxls is The Mythical Worm Man, Seam dies, Seam is scared of apple sauce, Something is Wrong, a race car, change, ew taco, kinky torture device owo, like he is terrified of it, oh hey this is pretty wholesome, oh no I got a little angsty, screw you kris, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PesterJester/pseuds/PesterJester
Summary: its literally what the title says.these are meant to be shitty.





	1. Liberate The Orphans

"where and how, Jevil?" the little piece shit fucking voodoo magic doll asks. the Jester that is usually locked in the basement replies "FROM THE ORPHANAGE! ORPHANGE! JUST DOWN THE ROAD FROM US!! US!!" behind Jevil were about 54 girls and 47 boys... they all looked to be very high on something... that, Seam, was unable to guess what.

"Jevil... Jevil you can't do that" Seam tried, he tried, to reason with the batshit insane Jester. "OH BUT SEAM! SEAM! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" the Jester cried out in glee and pride. he points at the children and then says. "LIKE GETTING THEM ALL HIGH ON COCAINE!!"

Seam stares at Jevil and then at the kids... "hold on... you got all these kids... high.... on a drug... that is very addicting? you do realize you have probably ruined some of their lives, right?" Jevil gasps, how could he?! he was just showing them true freedom!!

"BITCH, COCAINE IS IN COCA-COLA AND WE DRINK THAT ALL THE TIME! TIME!"

Seam sighed in annoyance. "no, Jevil, Cocaine is not in Coca-cola, not anymore at least." Seam explained to him, heavily upset with Jevil

"OH.... SHIT! SHIT! I FUCKED THESE KIDS UP BAD! BAD!" Jevil cried out in panic, looking at the kids. "OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I'LL JUST SEND THEM ALL TO HELL!! THEY'RE ALL SINNERS ANYWAYS!! ANYWAYS!!"

"Jevil no!!" Seam cried out.

 

the kids were all sent to hell. Jevil was arrested for kinapping and murder. Seam is just there.


	2. Jevil Robs A Local Burger King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he robs a Burger King.

Jevil Robs A Local Burger King.

Seam had noticed that there wasn’t much food in the house. He sighed in annoyance and began to make a list of stuff to get from the store. When he mentioned to Jevil that they didn’t have hardly any food, Jevil got the most brilliant idea.

“DON’T WORRY SEAM! SEAM! I CAN TAKE CARE OF THIS EASILY! EASILY!” Jevil exclaimed with gleeful but mischievous smile, which Seam did not like at all.

Just like that, Jevil vanished. Seam had no idea at all where in the world Jevil had gone, but he sincerely hoped that he wasn’t going to do anything that they’d both regret. Of course Jevil was going to do exactly that.

Jevil arrived at the local Burger King, the perfect place for food! Jevil pulled out a gun and smiled and entered the building.

“HEY WHATS UP, UP?! I DUNNO WHATS UP BUT I DO KNOW WHAT I WANT, GIVE ME THE CHICKEN NUGGIES AND BORGORS! BORGORS!”

Everyone screams, there was a batshit Jester Demon in this building with a gun demanding food. Of course they gave him food, why wouldn’t they, this was terrifying. They gave Jevil a whole lot of borgors and chicken nuggies and Jevil left happily.

Obviously Seam was concerned when Jevil returned.

“HI SEAM! SEAM! SO I ROBBED THE LOCAL BURGER KING FOR FOOD! FOOD!” Jevil exclaimed, proud of himself.

“Jevil…. Jevil oh my god, you can’t just rob a fucking burger king, you can’t just rob any place, do you know how much trouble you’re gonna get into?!” Seam nearly yelled at the Jester, who was confused.

“BUT I CAN DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!” Jevil said, about to continue before Seam stopped him.

“YOU’RE NOT ABOVE THE LAW!” Seam screamed at him, which caused Jevil to flinch.

“BUT-“ Seam stopped him again. “there is NO excuse for what you did, Jevil. Not a single one. First, you kidnap a bunch of kids and send them to hell and now you’re off robbing places for shitty damn food, Jevil you gotta stop, I didn’t just let you out so you can do this stuff, I let you out because I knew you were suffering in there!”

Seam was crying, he rarely cried. It hurt to see him cry too.

“god dammit Jevil, I’m trying to keep you safe and you just aren’t helping, you’re putting yourself in danger and I just can’t stop you! I don’t want to lock you up again! I want you to stay safe, to be with me! Not locked away all alone in a stupid little cell where you can rot away in loneliness!!” Seam went on.

Jevil was shocked to say the least. He knew Seam would always care about him, of course, no doubting that but… this was… a lot to take in. was Seam always hurting on the inside after he locked his best friend up? Was he always this worried?

This made Jevil think.  
It made him think hard too.


	3. Kris Makes Seam Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something kinda different.

Kris and the gang decide to stop by Seam’s shop and give the old cat a visit, however, they weren’t expecting to see the Jester that they had originally found locked in a basement. He looked rather happy to see them again and waved at them.

“HI! ITS NICE TO YOU AGAIN! AGAIN! SORRY ABOUT EARLIER WITH THE GAME! GAME!” Jevil greets and apologizes.

“so what the fuck are you doing?” Susie asked, huffing.

“OH, WELL, SEAM! SEAM! HE LIKES TO SLEEP A LOT SO I’M GONNA RUN THE SHOP IN THE MORNINGS UNTIL HE WAKES UP! UP!” Jevil explains, smiling, then he sighs.

“EVEN I, A CHAOTIC LITTLE BASTARD, MISS SLEEP A LOT. I ENVY MY YOUNGER SELF SOMETIMES! SOMETIMES!" Jevil started to ramble on.

“o-okay well! We came here to talk to Seam but if hes asleep we can come another time and-“ Ralsei began to say.

“THERE IS ALSO ME THAT YOU CAN TALK TO! TO! I LIKE TO TALK! TALK! ITS GOOD TO GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER! OTHER!” Jevil happily went on.

“oh well, I mean, as long as it doesn’t bother you!” Ralsei said with a small smile.

The four talked for a while, talking about friends, experiences, and good memories. Everyone seemed happy to be talking until Kris asked a rather… odd question.

“who was The Knight?” Kris asked

Everyone went quiet when he asked that… and then Jevil began to whimper, then sob, then he began to wail and cry, shaking in fear. The commotion caused Seam to wake up and see what was wrong. As soon as Seam saw Jevil he rushed over to him and hugged him.

Jevil clings to him desperately. Seam looks at the trio with a harsh glare.

“the shop is closed” he says harshly and takes Jevil away from the counter and closes up the shop and secures everything quickly.

Susie and Ralsei glare at Kris. Seam tries to comfort Jevil. Jevil tries to forget what was brought up.


	4. CHAOS IS SPEED, BABY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevil steals a race car

Seam and Jevil had won a raffle and won 2 tickets to some race with cars, fast cars. Jevil likes fast. Jevil was excited but Seam wasn’t. some race with cars, loud and noisy cars. The noise hurt his ears but he knew it’d make Jevil happy and knowing what all he has been through, well, Jevil deserves to have some fun.

Jevil and Seam arrive, Jevil was bored immediately. Where were the cars? The screaming? The yelling? Looks like Jevil might have to put up a show himself. Next thing Seam knew was that Jevil was gone.

Jevil had gotten into one of the race cars and… NYOOM. He was gone and causes complete chaos in a stolen race car and just who was gonna stop him? No one, why would you even try? You’d probably get destroyed by him and the car. Jevil was most certainly having fun and people seemed to cheer, that or scream in complete horror.

Seam just stared in disbelief. This bitch really just stole this car and-

Suddenly the car just blew up. There goes Jevil, poor bastard died giggling. He’ll be missed by probably only Seam… maybe Ralsei…

Actually no, of course he isn’t fucking dead, there he is. Did he seriously consider this an act or performance?? Yeah, he did consider it that.

Jevil ended up getting paid for it. This was all a set up. Seam was confused. Jevil was giddy.


	5. Appel Sucrae Aganais!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Apple Sauce Torture Device

****When exactly 9,999 gallons of apple sauce arrived at the shop one day, Seam was most certainly confused. Why would Jevil get so much apple sauce? Oh, there was no doubting this was Jevil’s doing, who else in this entire world would decide to do this. The sensible, wise, and old cat… or the batshit Jester that he set free from a dark basement that somehow has circus music that comes from nowhere?

If you chose The Batshit Jester that he set free from a dark basement that somehow has circus music that comes from nowhere, you’d be pretty smart. Seam just had to ask him. What out of this world idea did this jester have?

“sooo… Jevil… why did you get so much apple sauce?” Seam asked when he had managed to corner the Jester.

“WHY ITS SIMPLE, SEAM! SEAM! TO MAKE A TORTURE DEVICE! DEVICE!” Jevil shouted.

“Jevil how do you plan on doing that? How can apple sauce be used like tha-“ Seam was cut off when Jevil put a finger to his mouth and aggressively rubs it all over his face.

“SHHH!!! HUSH HUSH HUSHHHHH!!!” Jevil screams at him, it echoes through the building.

“BY FORCE FEEDING SOMEONE ALL OF IT, OR AT LEAST NEARLY ALL OF IT! IT! HOWEVER, I’M GONNA CREATE A MACHINE THAT CAN DO EXACTLY THAT! THAT!” Jevil explained to him, excited.

“okay, but… Jevil… why would you need this machine? Who are you gonna torture?” Seam asked, which Jevil just shrugged as a reply.

And Jevil quickly got to work, creating such an odd little machine out the trinkets and items Seam let him use. It was something you couldn’t describe too well… think of a mask… but then make it kinky. That’s… yeah that’s a good enough description for it.

Once it was done, Jevil immediately attacks Seam and forces it onto him, the whole time Seam is screaming in terror. And then it began, this is honestly an actual fetish. Jevil dumps a fuck ton of apple sauce into the mask and Seam is forced to eat it.

I’m scared writing this.

A few hours later and Seam looked comatose. Jevil just stared at him.

“HOW PATHETIC! PATHETIC!”


	6. DELTARUNE; APPEL SUCRAE STRIKE BACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seam has a fear of Apple Sauce

Seam was terrified of apple sauce now, after what Jevil had done a few week ago. Seam had gotten really sick after that and Jevil had to take care of him, he didn’t complain, it was like taking care of a pet. Jevil made him soup and other foods like that.

 

Although they still had more apple sauce left, which Jevil decided to hide due to Seam’s new phobia of it. However, Jevil was in the mood to be an asshole to Seam today because I mean, who isn’t?! so Jevil decides to is time for a snack and so he goes and gets some apple sauce.

 

Jevil goes to where Seam was sitting, reading a book and drinking some tea. Jevil gets a spoonful of apple sauce and eats it. Seam notices the sound of a spoon hitting sharp teeth and looks up at Jevil. Seam starts sweating once he sees what Jevil is eating.

 

Jevil just stares blankly at Seam at he continues to eat the cursed food. Seam starts to shake, he was terrified, oh god, he just kept eating it. Why won’t he stop, oh god, someone make him stop. Jevil just kept on eating, dip, put in mouth, eat apple sauce, repeat.

 

Seam gets up, Jevil takes a step forward, Seam takes a step back. Jevil backs Seam up into corner as he continues to eat the apple sauce. Seam begins to cry, he was a sobbing mess. Why won’t Jevil stop, why was Jevil doing this.

 

Jevil finished eating the jar of apple sauce and put it down. He stared down at the sobbing and terrified Seam, a wide and terrifying smile on his face, the pupils in his eyes were pinpricks, his sharp teeth were bared.

 

“BITCH, BITCH!”


	7. Food is Crumchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay

Jevil decided that since he could do anything… he was gonna buy every single bit of food that every McDonald’s in the area had to offer. So Jevil decided to go from place to place, buying every little bit of food he could. What was Jevil gonna do with this food? Who knew.  
  
Soon, all the Mcdonald’s had to close until they got more stuff in. Jevil then went to the orphanage, who managed to get the kids back from hell. He just left all the food there. He was the king of the orphans, their brave leader who got them a fuck ton of the crumchy chimken nuggies and borgors from the macdonolds.  
  
Jevil returned home late that night and Seam had been worried about him, it was 1 in the morning.  
  
“Jevil! Where in the world were you!?” Seam asked, worry and concern lacing his words.  
  
Jevil yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, which didn’t really work. “I DECIDED TO GET A BUNCH OF FOOD AND DROP IT OFF AT THE ORPHANAGE, THEY WERE PRETTY HAPPY, BUT I DID KINDA WAKE EVERYONE UP” Jevil explained to Seam, then he continued. “I THOUGHT IT’D BE NICE SINCE I KINDA DID GET THEM ALL HIGH AND SEND THEM TO HELL, THAT HAD TO BE HORRIFIC FOR THEM, YOU KNOW? I HOPE THY WON’T WORRY ABOUT FOOD TOO MUCH FOR A GOOD WHILE”  
  
Jevil was starting to sway. He had spent all day rushing from place to place and having to carry so. Much. Food! And then he had to rush to the orphanage and drop all of it off. It was really tiring and Jevil was ready for sleep.  
  
Seam went to him and picked him up and carried him to his room.  
  
“I’m proud of you, that was a really nice thing of you to do, Jevil” Seam praised him.  
  
Seam put Jevil on his bed, which had many bright colors. Jevil’s room was childish looking, brightly colored toys and trinkets everywhere, and the walls were many differently colored polka dots on a light blue background.  
  
Jevil had painted the room himself and it looked really good, and Jevil had been so happy once he was done. This made Seam remember the day when the darkners were able to leave their stupid edgy land at any time, and that Seam just couldn’t leave Jevil behind.  
  
It was a risky move to let him out, it really was, but Jevil was happy to see Seam, happy to embrace him, and happy to leave with him. They had spent a while on the streets until eventually they got a job, they worked together, and sometimes they did performances on the street to get a bit of cash on the side. Their jobs weren’t that good, didn’t pay well, but every little bit of money they could get was important.  
  
Then one day, they bought a small house, it was nice and cozy, perfect for them. They decorated it the way they wanted and Seam opened a little shop nearby too. They were starting to get more and more money as time passed and now they were living a rather nice life.  
  
Seam looked at Jevil, who was sound asleep on the bed, curled up. Seam smiled.  
  
Sure, Jevil got into a lot of trouble and caused a lot of chaos, but what is life without some chaos here and there? And nothing was better than the chaos that Jevil caused. To others their life wasn’t good and was strange, but to Seam…  
  
Well.  
It was perfect, exactly the way he wanted it.


	8. Mythical Worm Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevil kidnaps the Worm Man

Jevil had decided to buy a Worm on a String. It was a wondrous item. A fluffy and soft noodly boy on a string. Jevil decided the string wasn’t long enough, so he got more string and tied it to the original string. Super stringy noodle!!

 

Then an amazing idea came to Jevil. He had heard tales of the man, the mythical worm man. He loved worms and Jevil had a fluffy fake one… perhaps he can trap the mythical worm man and sell him on ebay.

 

Jevil grinned and go to work. The string had to be even longer! But he had to also be able to see where the worm was! Jevil got to work, creating the perfect worm. String, string, and even more string! So much string! And then, boom, it was done. The worm to end all worms.

 

He set it up where he thought perhaps this creature would roam, by a pet store. And the creature came across it. He was tall, wore blue, was blue, and had white hair. Bet he’d die if he was green. Jevil made the worm move and the creature followed. Yes! It was working! This stupid fuck was following this fake ass worm!

 

And the creature was under the cage… BAM! The cage dropped down and now Jevil had the worm man. He tied him up and duct taped his mouth. Jevil hid him in their house. He’d need time to think about how much he’d sell the worm man for.

 

Jevil kidnapped the worm man, no one knows where worm man is except for worm man and Jevil.


	9. ASMR Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

Jevil had heard of ASMR, Jevil knows what a troll is. Jevil decides… YOUTUBE TIME!!! Jevil decides that he is going to make an ASMR video, but it’s a troll!! This is perfect, wonderful, this will make Jevil BASTARD.

 

Jevil gets his needed items, the Apple Sauce, The Apple Sauce torture machine, Worm on String, The Worm Man, and himself. The mic is set up, the video begins…

 

Jevil just throws stuff onto the mic, then rubs apple sauce all over it, after that he completely breaks the apple sauce torture device, which creates a horrible sound. He gently rubs the worm on the mic, can’t be too aggressive with it, it’s a good worm.

 

And now, Worm Man, he kicks him, he lets out a muffled yelp. He stashes Worm Man away and then eats the mic… and throws it up.

 

This was the perfect ASMR video.

 

Jevil upload it, takes a picture of Worm Man and puts it on Ebay. It’ll be open to offers, hopefully he’ll get a good one.


	10. Jevil Goes To Taco Bell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why

Jevil and Seam decide to go to taco bell. They weren’t sure why, they just went. The place smelled of fake ass tacos. They bought food, sat down, ate. Jevil just stared intensely at the taco. Jevil realizes suddenly that he doesn’t like tacos. Seam doesn’t like them either. They eat the disgusting meal and leave, upset that they even went there. When they got home, they went to bed. Well, Seam did, Jevil checked to see if any offers were placed on Worm Man. None yet. Disappointed he went to bed. He woke up in taco hell. Taco Satan was angry with him. Then he woke up.

 

What the fuck


	11. Jevil Drinks That Dope Ass Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jevil hadn't had an episode like this in a while.  
> its scary for anyone.

Jevil takes a big sip of water from the glass he was holding, yes, good. Water is good, healthy. Its crunchy too. Wait what? No, water wasn’t supposed to be crunchy. What the fuck? Jevil looked at the glass of water he had, it wasn’t water. It was ashes, dust? Why dust? What the fuck? Something was wrong, the world was spinning, revolving and-

Everything began spinning, spiraling, falling, contorting. Jevil couldn’t see. Jevil couldn’t hear. Jevil couldn’t feel. Jevil couldn’t do anything. Nothing. Where was anything? Where was something? Where was he? Was he here?

Jevil was in chaos, he was in freedom. Jevil was alone, so alone. Lonely lonely! But free free! Alone. Spinning and spinning and spinning with no one to spin with. It was fun but boring. Why would Seam do this? Why would Seam hurt him like this? Seam hates him now, he knows he does. He must’ve gotten tired of him, tired of him and how chaotic he was, how energetic he was. He was hated, alone, free, bored, dying, and rotting.

Jevil was jolted awake. Seam had been trying to calm him down. Jevil was not free. He was not alone. He was okay. Seam loved him, he’d always care for him. Jevil hugged him, clinging to him. He buries his face into his mangy but soft fur, sobbing.

And he whispered something between sobs, it was soft.

“I’m sorry”


	12. AND THE MYTHICAL WORM MAN GOES TO...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he sold him oh my god

It had been a few weeks since Jevil had kidnapped the Worm Man, but he made sure to take care of him. But today was the day. A good offer was placed on the Worm Man, 5000 dollars, that’s a lot of money. But Jevil knew something was up.

 

 Jevil took the Worm Man to the meeting place and waited for what seemed like an eternity, but finally the buyer showed up. It was the stimky Spade King and his absolutely precious and very valid son Lancer. Jevil at the current time was hiding, but there was a bin that said ‘money here please!’ for the buyers.

 

Jevil saw all 5000 dollars dropped into the bin, it vanished and appeared before Jevil, who double checked. Yep! That was 5000 whole dollars! And before the duo The Mythical Worm Man appeared, no longer bound and gagged. He was crying, probably because he didn’t wanna leave Jevil’s home. Nah, Jevil knew he fucking scared the shit outta him.

 

 The King and his son left with the Worm Man and Jevil left with his money. He didn’t tell Seam where in the world he got the money from, he just told him to be grateful that at least the cops probably wouldn’t show up because for once Jevil actually had a plan.

 

 The cops never did show up. Jevil deleted that account on Ebay. Jevil and Seam had a good bit of money now. Jevil was happy.


	13. Jevil Watches Anime For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some won't know what anime this is but others will immediately know.

Jevil made the mistake of running into Alphys and saying he had an interest in watching an anime. Now he had some different random anime things he had to watch. He had gone through some of the cases and found them boring until he found a case with a pink cover with multiple anime girls on it with some white cat rabbit dog thing with a thousand yard stare. This interested him because it wasn’t like the others, which were either about school or fighting demons, at least from what Jevil could tell. This one was unique from the batch! It’s probably better than the others.

 

 Jevil popped the disk in and turned on his TV, eventually he started on episode one. Immediately the entire thing seemed really cutesy but Jevil kept watching. For some reason people were really into anime and Jevil wanted to know why and maybe find something he could also enjoy with others. Eventually Jevil started to realize that this wasn’t as cutesy as he thought, especially when the bloodied cat thing was about to get slaughtered by some anime school girl straight outta her goth phase and into her silent and edgy phase. But then pink hair girl saves it and then blue hair girl saves her and then yellow hair girl saves everyone.

 

Honestly this anime was really weird but Jevil was into it.

Weird stuff was cool.

 

Eventually stuff only got darker and darker and then suddenly yellow hair girl is dead, everyone except edgy girl is crying. Then suddenly angry red head comes in and starts fighting people because fun?? But then red head has a sob story and then blue hair girl dies. Suddenly everyone dies. Go back in time. Edgy girl isn’t so edgy now. Edgy girl makes friends with pink hair girl and yellow hair girl. Edgy girl gets more edgy over time.

 

 Pink hair girl becomes god.

 

They have… sex??? Jevil doesn’t know.

 

Everything is perfectly fine and dandy!! But edgy girl is now depressed?? Well that was it. Jevil had spent his whole day watching this super weird anime. Well, it wasn’t bad, just super weird and Jevil got a little lost. Jevil had a lot of questions now.

 

But Jevil was gonna watch more anime. This shit was interesting.


	14. S?E?A?M? SEAM?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seam?

Jevil was bored once again. Jevil had been busy taking care of Worm Man but now he was gone so… well, Jevil had nothing much to do. He would rob another Burger King if it wasn’t for the fact he was banned from stepping foot in one again. So Jevil searched around his room until he found…

WORM  
ON  
STRING  
!!!!

He quickly grabbed it and ran into Seam’s room. Today was Sunday so the shop wasn’t open and the two spent time at home. Seam was started by this and looked at Jevil. His hands were behind his back and Seam was now terrified. Was it apple sauce? A gun? A bomb? A knife? Another child? No! it was

WORM  
ON  
STRING  
!!!!

  
Immediately Seam was ready to attack. Jevil swung the worm around and Seam tried to catch it. Jevil kept on giggling as Seam continued to try and catch the worm on string. Every single time Seam got close Jevil tugged it away and Seam would immediately chase it.

This went on for a while and Seam was only getting quicker and a few times he nearly snagged the poor worm. The worm was in front of a bookcase and Seam did something Jevil didn’t expect.

Seam tried to pounce on it, full on jump.

He slammed into the shelf and everything came tumbling down, glass shattered everywhere and stuff got broken, but worse of all… the bookcase fell on Seam. Jevil quickly lifted the bookcase off of him. He tried to get Seam to wake up. He tried to jolt him awake. He called an ambulance and Seam was taken away.

Jevil was worried. He wasn’t allowed to see Seam, ever since he nearly set the hospital on fire he wasn’t allowed in. Jevil cried, Jevil stressed, Jevil sorted everything in the house multiple different times and multiple different ways.

And then a week later Jevil got a call, he was hopeful, happy. Seam would be okay!  
Right?

“he’s gone”

Jevil was confused.  
What did they mean? Seam couldn’t? no. Seam was gone. It was Jevil’s fault. Seam is gone, Seam is dead, nothing but the oversized plush left behind.

SEAM WAS DEAD AND IT WAS ALL JEVIL’S FAUL-

"where and how, Jevil?" the little piece shit fucking voodoo magic doll asks. the Jester that is usually locked in the basement replies "FROM THE ORPHANAGE! ORPHANGE! JUST DOWN THE ROAD FROM US!! US!!" behind Jevil were about 54 girls and 47 boys... they all looked to be very high on something... that, Seam, was unable to guess what.

"Jevil... Jevil you can't do that" Seam tried, he tried, to reason with the batshit insane Jester. "OH BUT SEAM! SEAM! I CAN DO ANYTHING!" the Jester cried out in glee and pride. he points at the children and then says. "LIKE GETTING THEM ALL HIGH ON COCAINE!!"

Seam stares at Jevil and then at the kids... "hold on... you got all these kids... high.... on a drug... that is very addicting? you do realize you have probably ruined some of their lives, right?" Jevil gasps, how could he?! he was just showing them true freedom!!

"BITCH, COCAINE IS IN COCA-COLA AND WE DRINK THAT ALL THE TIME! TIME!"

Seam sighed in annoyance. "no, Jevil, Cocaine is not in Coca-cola, not anymore at least." Seam explained to him, heavily upset with Jevil

"OH.... SHIT! SHIT! I FUCKED THESE KIDS UP BAD! BAD!" Jevil cried out in panic, looking at the kids. "OH! I KNOW! I KNOW! I'LL JUST SEND THEM ALL TO HELL!! THEY'RE ALL SINNERS ANYWAYS!! ANYWAYS!!"

"Jevil no!!" Seam cried out.

 

the kids were all sent to hell. Jevil was arrested for kinapping and murder. Seam is just there.


	15. Repeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It never stops and it never will.

Jevil had already done all of this. Jevil was so confused. What happened? Why was he unable to control what he did during these days? Something is wrong here. Something is wrong here. Something is just so very wrong here. Jevil never spoke a word that he wanted, it was the same. Everything was the same. He had no freedom. There is no freedom. He left his freedom.

This was the cost.  
Everything repeats.  
Everything is the same.  
Seam will just die again and it’ll be his fault.  
It’s always his fault.

This was the 8th time everything has repeated. He sent orphans to hell 8 times. He robbed a burger king 8 times. Kris had asked about the knight 8 times. He had stolen a racecar 8 times. He had created the torture device 8 times. He had tormented Seam with apple sauce 8 times. He had given orphans food 8 times. He had kidnapped Rouxls Kaard 8 times. He had made an ASMR video 8 times. He had gone to Taco Bell 8 times. He had that episode 8 times. He had sold Rouxls Kaard 8 times. He had watched the same anime 8 times.

Nothing changes. This was life now. He could not go back. He was forever stuck and no one could help him. No one will help him. No one. Alone. So lonely. It always repeated when Seam died. It was his fault Seam died. It was his fault. He kept killing his friend over and over again. He wanted it to stop. But what could he do? Nothing, nothing at all. It was that simple.

He’d never escape.


	16. 9, 10, 20, 47. Something Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change

He had done everything again 47 times. 48 going now. He was now about to kidnap Rouxls Kaard again, except this time Rouxls wasn’t there. It was different. It was entirely different. Rouxls wasn’t there. It was broken, Jevil could move and these were his own movements. Rouxls wasn’t there. Jevil was free. Freedom. No longer was he trapped.

Jevil decided to do something new. He could do something new. Jevil had learned that Toys-R-us was gone and decided that he’d create a newer and better one. Yes! Fun! And so Jevil got to work, he had money that he’d been saving up.

Plans began and everything was starting to come together. Seam seemed to like the idea of Jevil running his own shop, he even offered to help by supplying some trinkets but Jevil declined that for now. He wanted to make his own toys for now.

The shop started small and had limited things, but it did well, and Jevil liked that. He was happy making little toys and watching people come in and out buying and enjoying what Jevil had to offer. Jevil kept making more toys, buying more supplies, and selling more of them. Each of them were made by hand and were made with care.

Jevil was free from that endless cycle of random and then death. Jevil was able to enjoy himself, able to do what he wanted. For now at least.


	17. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worry is something Seam does best.

Jevil’s store had been doing well and this made Jevil so happy. Seam noticed this and was glad.

As of lately Jevil’s mood had been different, he had been going into episodes more and more often. Jevil still had not told Seam what exactly had happened, what happened to cause all of this. But Seam wasn’t going to force him to tell him stuff. He was patient, and he didn’t want to pressure Jevil at all.

Seam wanted Jevil to be happy. Seam would only encourage Jevil to continue, to do well, to do what he wanted, but try not to get into trouble. Seam would try to protect him from harm, from what could trigger him. Jevil was fragile and Seam knew this well, he knew what he was probably gonna get into when freeing Jevil.

Jevil would sometimes just curl up and cry, wail, and say terrifying things. Multiple times he’d just collapse and cry, muttering the same thing. ‘its all my fault’ and it always happened every 2 weeks. Seam wanted to know just what was wrong, he wanted to help him, he wanted to make sure that Jevil didn’t have to go through such pain, such torment, such agony. It hurt Jevil but it hurt him too.

Jevil was still as chaotic as usual but then there were those times he just wasn’t there. It had been a good while since they left, since Jevil was freed. And the longer he was away the worse he seemed to get. But now with him and the toy store he just seemed so happy.

Seam can only continue to support and care for Jevil. There wasn’t more he could do than that. Of course he’d supply Jevil with trinkets he could use for the toys he made and even gave him advice for how certain things worked and maybe doing this instead of that would look better. Jevil didn’t open the store for money it seemed, since Jevil didn’t really use much of it for himself, but instead used it to buy more supplies and what not, to continue his work.

It was pretty amazing just how fast yet how well made his toys and crafts were. And each were different too, but not too different. They just all had a unique little touch that you can only find at Jevil’s shop, which was named ‘Jevilish Joy’ which was… pretty silly but nice. Jevil seemed proud of the name when he came up with it, the name itself made Jevil happy, happy about what the name itself meant would come at the time.

That name has only brought happiness to Jevil and nothing else. Its brought joy and happiness to others too. Everything about that shop was good, good for Jevil, good for Seam, good for everyone. Jevil was getting somewhere, Jevil was getting better. He was able to find something to distract him, to keep those episodes away.

Although Seam still has fears

Seam doesn’t often go to Jevilish Joy, and Jevil is the only one who works there, Jevil didn’t want anyone else working there because it might ruin the charm and appeal, it might ruin what he worked hard for. But Seam was scared someone might rob the store, come in and hurt jevil. Or worse, Jevil has an episode or a break down in the store. That’d be horrible for Jevil and anyone in the store if that happened.

There were just so many things that made Seam worry.  
But hopefully these things won’t happen…  
Hopefully.


	18. : )

So far everything seemed to be going well for Jevil, nothing bad was happening and even Seam was happy with him, which in turn made Jevil happy! Jevilish Joy has also been doing well too! Although today was oddly slow, no one had come into the shop at all, and he’d been here for at least 3 hours now. Jevil looked out the window only to see absolutely nothing outside. It was just completely dark.

Nothing was out there.

Jevil squeaked and scurried over to the door and opened it. Indeed there truly was nothing out here, it was confusing and scary for Jevil. Why was this happening? Was this a nightmare? A dream? Was he just dead? What was going on? No one would answer his questions, he just stood in the absolute silence. He hated the silence, it was awful.

He took another step into the darkness, and another. He just kept going and started to run. He began to scream and wail for anyone to help him. He screamed out for Seam specifically, he had so much trust in him, he was his closest friend and was considered family. Eventually, after what seemed like hours, Jevil just collapsed, panting and wheezing.

Was he going to be trapped here forever? Was this the end? He sobbed, he just cried, sobbed, wailed. He didn’t want this to be the end, he wanted to be with other people, he wanted to be with Seam. He screamed as loud as he could, screaming Seam’s name. but nothing ever came and nothing ever would.

Except a voice spoke out to him and Jevil knew that voice, he hated that voice. It was that voice that made him so wrong, so messed up. That voice was the same one that cooed about him. He felt the cold icy hands that often picked him up and carried him around, that hurt him, abused him, made him wish for death. Jevil didn’t move as he was picked up.


End file.
